hero 108 and shugo chara DARE SHOW!
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: yes another dare show any dare will be accepted unless they are to vulger
1. Chapter 1

me ''mary can you do the disclamer''

mary ''whyy me?''

me ''if you don't then I'll dare you to be chou's girlfriend''

mary ''FINE!''

me ''good''

mary ''JANE DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR HERO 108 (I will accept any pairings even if there crossover pairings)''

me ''YAY!''

Crystil ''good job mary''

mary ''crystil you came out of your egg''

crystil ''yes''

mary ''come let's start the show''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

me ''YO-DE-YO WELCOME TO MY DARE SHOW!''

mary ''AHEM!''

me ''UH! I MEAN OUR DARE SHOW!''

mary ''better now let's get our victums''*transports first squad,second squad,the air force,comander apetrully,amu,ikuto,tadase,utau,nagihiko,rima,yaya,kukai,kairi, lulu,and all of there charas*

me ''WELCOME SOON TO BE DOOMED CONTESTANTS!''

tadase ''excuse me?''

mary ''you are all on our dare show''

all hero 108 ''YOU TWO!'' *points at us*

mary ''I guess you remeber us from our last still unfinished dare show''

nohands ''ya think''

*chou grabs mary's hand with a romantic sly smile*

chou ''you will go easy on me right me sweet?''

mary *light blush* ''chou...let..go..of...MY...HAND!''

*chou lets go*

me ''aww you don't want your boyfriend holding your hand?''

mary ''HE IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE MY BOYFRIEND!''

me ''why?''

mary ''I don't like romance I don't fall in love''

me ''we'll see''

mary ''what?''

me ''nothing''

mary ''ANYWAY WE DIDN'T GET DARES IN ADVANCE...''

everyone XD

me ''SO WE MADE SO UP! XD''

everyone ''AHHHHHHHHHHH!''

mary ''ok''

dare #1 I dare nohands to kiss lulu

dare #2 I dare kiseki to kiss ran

dare #3 I dare tadase to dance to caramelldansen

dare #4 I dare mary to make out with chou

me ''ALL DONE!''

nohands ''who's lulu?''

lulu ''over here''

kiseki *blush* ''um ran''

ran ''I know''

*kisses kiseki making his crown spin*

*lulu kisses nohands*

tadase ''do i have to''

me ''yes''

*tadase dances*

chou ''oh mary''

mary ''what? *reads dare*''

chou ''come here''

*mary kisses chou then disenfects her mouth*

me ''now I must tell you that some people in the 108 crew have charas right?''

*they nod*

mary ''let's see them''

alpha girl ''I'll go first to get this over with''

*alpha girl brings in a chara with a cinderella dress on and a elegent hairstlye*

elizzibeth ''hello everyone''*curtseys*

nohands ''you know the funny part about your chara is that you hated the movie cinderella''

alpha girl ''SHUT UP LET'S SEE YOURS''

nohands ''alright''

*nohands brings in a chara with a sports uniform one with a medevil joker outfit one in a dark cloak and one in a tux with roses all over it*

como ''HI! EVERYONE!''

bradly ''hello''

jokey ''hehehehehehehe hi''

sparrow ''hi nice to meet you''

apetrully ''I guess it's my turn''

*apetrully brings a chara with a shirt that has a microphone with notes on it*

apetrully ''this is alex''

alex ''hello''

sonia ''he has a nice voice''

jokey ''cool robbie can I show them bala-balence''

alpha girl ''robbie?''

nohands ''that's my name and yes jokey by yourself you can show them''

jokey ''no I want you to do that to''

rima ''I can do that''

robbie ''you do bala-balence with rima''

jokey ''oh no you don't CHARACTER CHANGE!''

*robbie sudenly has a joker hat on then if you have seen rima do bala-balence then imagine nohands doing that*

robbie ''BALA-BALENCE!''

alpha girl ''HAHAHAHAHAHHA!''

*the character change wears off leaving robbie embarresed*

kowloon ''HAHAHAHA THE MOVES WERE PERFECT! HAHAHAHA!''

robbie ''*blush* ''SHUT UP!''

kowloon '' oh you wanna go joker boy''

robbie ''BRING IT!''

me ''well we are going to stop right here oh you can dare the charas and can dare the hosts bye''

mary ''TRUTHS WILL BE ACCEPTED TO OH AND WHO EVER BRINGS IN THE BEST TRUTHS AND DARES WILL BE PUT ON THE SHOW ONLY 3 PEOPLE CAN BE SELECTED BYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**mary ''I hope no one dares me to kiss chou''**

**chou ''why not my sweet''**

**mary ''stop it''**

**chou ''oh mano asked if you were going to teach how that flying kick works''**

**mary ''oh as soon as this is done''**

**chou ''your amazing''**

**mary *dark blush* ''w-whatever''**

**chou ''yes you blushed I have a chance''**

**mary ''NO YOU DON'T!''**

***CHOU FORCEFULY KISSES MARY***

***MARY UNCHES CHU WHILE BLUSHING A BRIGHT RED***

**mary ''well that's for now bye!''**


	2. Chapter 2

me 'JELLO!''

mary ''jello?''

me ''OH I MEAN HELLO!''

alpha girl ''what torture awaits us?''

me ''OH LOTS!''

mary ''here's a dare from...monkey princess!''

**monkey princess**

**I dare lin chung to dress like black lynx,rosefinch to dress like seraphic charm,apetrully to dress up like platinum royale,mighty ray to dress like sky jack,sonia to dress like dear baby,and I still want alpha girl to dress up like yamato maihime or maybea beat jumper. L**

alpha girl ''WHAT?''

kiseki ''alright who's apetrully''

apetrully ''um try the only monkey here''

kiseki ''how dare you insult the king!..oh well APETRULLY'S HEART UNLOCK!''

*shugo chara effects apetrully is now in tadase gold,frilly,leotard like thing that he wears*

apetrully ''who's next?''

alpha girl ''mine sounds cool''

tameri ''alpha girl's heart unlock!''

*shugo chara effects alpha girl is now in the same outfit as yamato maihime*

alpha girl ''I hate this''

nohands ''hahahahahahaha!''

yuru ''hey lin chung your heart! unlock!''

*again effects let's just put all of them in the outfits already*

lin chung ''a cat? really?''

mighty ''mine is awsome!''

sonia ''I look cuter than I already do I didn't know that was possible''

rosefinch *blushing trying to pull the dress down*''this dress is alittle short''

mano *mutters*''rosefinch my angel''

rosefinch ''did you say something mano?''

mano ''um uh no''*blush*

mary ''I heard him he said-''

*mano puts his hands over marys face*

me ''he said you were his angel''

*I run away from mano*

rosefinch ''hehehehe mano thanks''

*mano blushes as rosefincch kisses his cheek*

el ''I love this!''

mano ''who are you?''

el ''I am el the angel of love guardian character of utau''

*el gets kicked out of the way by il*

il ''I'm also utau's guardian character il''

*el and il start to fight until they see mano with an egg in his hands with a bullhorn on it*

nohands ''is that your egg?''

mano ''yes and...IT'S HATCHING!''

*the egg hatches into a little chara with blue hair to match his pants a dark blue shirt with a music note on it to match his head note*

max ''hi mano I'm max your would-be-self I represent your desire to have your vioce heard when you want it to be heard''

mano ''wow''

ll ''yea yea whatever''

max ''WAIT FOR MANO TO FINISH!''

*ll shrinks in a corner*

mano ''I was done''

max '' mano you need to learn to speak out''

mary ''ok we have a dare from the monkey princess''

**the monkey princess **

**I want it to be tadamu Please**

me ''that's going to be hard since I'm an amuto fan but I promise the next chapter will be tadamu promise!''

mary ''hey amu''

amu ''yea?''

*pushes her with ikuto and they kiss*

me ''MARY!''

mary ''gotta get the amuto out of my system''

me ''oh ok ikuto anything you want to do or say to amu you'll have to do now''

*ikuto grab amu and runs out the door*

me ''wow I wonder what there doing?''

mary ''do you really wanna know? ;)''

me ''ooooooooh hehehehehehehehehehe''

utau ''what's wrong with you?''

me ''nothing I'm jut thinking on how your brother is probily making out with amu right now''

utau ''WHAT?''

*me and mary laugh while utau goes into shock*

el ''hey don't laugh at...I SENSE LOVE!''

*el looks to see chou staring at mary*

el ''what is your name''

chou ''my name is chou''

el ''I sense love''

chou ''what?''

*el pushes mary and chou together in a kiss*

el ''IT'S LOVE LOVE I SAY!''

me ''I can see how il got annoyed with you''

mary ''ch-chou?''

chou *blush*''um uh I-I d-don't know wh-what el's t-talking about''*turns from mary blushing harder*

el ''chou and mary...hmmm has a nice ring to it''

il ''yea but how would this work in bed?''

chou *blush*''I'm going outside for awhile''

il and el ''mary and chou sittin in a chou k-i-s-s-i-n-g!''

mary ''SHUT UP!''

me ''please don't make mary angery''

crystil ''be calm mary''

mary ''crystil um hi''

crystil ''to a girl who is angery to a girl who is caml CHARACTER CHANGE!''

*fans appear in mary's hair*

mary ''I am sorry for my outburst I hoe we can become friends a...CRYSTIL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!''

*crystil runs from the studieo with mary running after her*

me ''chou go after your girlfriend!''

chou ''OK!...WAIT I MEAN *blush*SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!''

me ''yea yea yea we are ending the show now bye!TEAM HYPER!''

**me ''is mary calm crystil''**

**crystil ''yea she's better''**

***ikuto and amu came back***

**me ''where were you guys''**

**amu ''making out''**

**utau ''WHAT? HOW DARE YOU AMU!''*chases amu***

**me *sweatdrop*''ok so mary you and chou are...''**

**mary *blush*''g-geting closer''**

**chou ''y-yea''*blush***

**el *sigh*''LOVE IS IN THE AIR!''**

**mary ''next chapter tadamu unfortunatly''**

**tadase ''YEA!''**

**ikuto ''awwww''**

**amu ''awwww''**

**utau ''YEAAAAAAA!''**

**me and mary ''BYE TEAM HYPER!''**

_please note that team hyper is not a real team but the first 5 people who put team hyper in there comment for this dare show you will be on the show._

_this public service anouncement was brought to you by...STILL ME! _

_REVEIW!_


End file.
